Come Clean
by twilighter890
Summary: A serial Killer kiddnapps JJ and pumps her full of drugs. Truth drugs. We finally get the real feelings of the often over looked BAU agent. Oh and JJ/Hotch at the end. Buy you can look at it as friendship if you want. Written at 3 am so..yeah


"_**History, despite its wrenching pain, cannot be unlived, but if faced with courage, need not be lived again." Maya Angelou **_

The room was dark. Windowless and dank. The only light in the room came from a small lamp hanging above the chair that Agent Jennifer Jareau, or JJ, was roped down to. She was pumped full of drugs and was borderline delirious. One of the drugs was sodium pentathol, better know as a truth drug or serum.

JJ was not so far gone into the drug that she couldn't appreciate the cliché in the situation. Here she was roped down to a chair, pumped full of truth serum, and a man who may or may not be a complete psychopath promising death if she doesn't tell him what he wants to here.

This was supposed to be a simple case. Serial Killer in Charlotte, NC. He was the usual serial killer. Like young women in their late twenties to early thirties. Tortured and shot. The team had created a profile easily. Man in mid 30s, impotent due to abuse at young age. Looked no different from others. This was supposed to be a regular case.

It wasn't. False information and a tip off led to a killed North Carolina cop and a kidnapped FBI agent.

"Your prettier then most cops I've met." The psychopath in question stated to her.

The serial killer loved attention, as profiled by Morgan and Hotch. He decided to snatch her after witnessing a brief smile that her and her boss shared. He figured that the FBI agent would care if one of them went missing. Which is why he decided to video tape this little encounter a send a live feed to the agents' phones. He knew that they were all watching this now.

"I've been told that." JJ responded unwillingly, but the drug made her feel compelled to respond.

"So tell me about the team of yours. I researched them a bit after I learned they were brought in, but the articles were all so… impersonal. I want to know more then what the internet has to offer." He smiled.

JJ tried to fight it. She tried to fight the compulsion to tell him everything. But she couldn't hold it in.

"What is there to tell?" She tried to answer with questions to keep her answers brief.

He frowned. "I have to apologize. This is the first time I have used this drug. I obviously need to ask more direct questions. Don't try to fight it. It won't work." He added.

JJ remained silent.

"How long have you been working for Agent Hotchner and his team?" He asked.

"A little over five years." She answered. She couldn't help it.

He nodded. "Tell me about your team. Emily Prentiss first."

JJ knew that she had to by time. Time for the team to find her. Time for Garcia to work her magic and trace the camera that was pointing in her face.

She bit her lip. "She is an ambassador's. Raised in different countries. Speaks different languages. Replaced Elle Greenaway."

He sighed. "I knew all of that already. Tell me something personal. Something only you would know about her. Something deep."

"She doesn't get along with her mother. She has this need to prove herself and that need makes her stubborn and sometimes insecure. She still thinks she doesn't belong." JJ told him.

"Good. Now tell me something personal about Derek Morgan."

JJ truly fought hard against the drug on that one. She didn't want to betray his trust. But even her loyalty failed against the drug. "He was raised in Chicago. The cops hated him. He uh- he found a kids body and the man who killed the kid used to molest Derek. At the same time was a father figure to him."

"Interesting. Now we are getting somewhere. Spencer Reid. Same question."

"He was kidnapped on a case a few years ago. It was my fault. We split up. He was tortured. And became addicted to a drug that his captor gave to him. But none of us reported him. Nobody. And he's clean now. Even so. I still blame myself."

"Aww." The killer smiled almost sympathetically. But there was still a sadistic quality. Hotch had told her that true psychopaths could mimic emotion but they couldn't feel it. "I'm sure it wasn't your fault."

"It was. But it's ok. Because he's ok. He's still as brilliant as ever." She no longer fought the drug.

"Moving on. For now, I'm going to skip over Agent Rossi and Agent Hotchner. But we will come back to them. I sense a bit of resentment coming from you. Your hiding some feelings from your team and now," He said pointing to the camera, "There is no better time to come clean. I mean this could very well be your last chance. And if by some miracle you do survive, you could blame everything on the drugs."

He smiled. "It's a win, win."

"You know Hotch said that serial killers make the best profilers." She said defeated. Tired and sore. Her split lip and neck were killing her from where the killer hit her and injected her with a whole bunch of tranquilizers.

"Serial killer is a harsh word." He told her. "Tell me, Agent Jareau, what do you resent about who you are in the team."

She was quiet for a moment. The strength of the truth drug was pulling her to tell.

"I resent the fact that nobody gives me credit." She turned her head to look straight into the killer's eyes. "I'm a mom, a girlfriend, and an agent. I resent that they don't realize what I do. Every case that we take, was handpicked by me. I read so many cases everyday. I see so much horror, more then they see. And what do I get? Nightmares and no one to talk to. I have a non existent relationship with Will and I hardly get to see my son."

Once she got started, she couldn't seem to stop.

"Hotch is the only one who has ever mentioned to me that he appreciates what I do. And even then it's been years…" She trailed off horrified of the thought that all of the team would be hearing this.

"I wish things were simple again. I wish that the team was back when we first began. I want to go back to when the team wasn't just a team. We were a family. I want Elle and Gideon back. I want trips to the bar and vacations to Jamaica or wherever the hell it was that Morgan and Elle went to. I love Emily and Rossi. I do. And it's not even their fault. I think I finally understand what Elle was talking about when she said how much this job has changed her."

JJ blinked back tears. "I just resent what's happened to me."

The killer had raised eye brows. Half the stuff she said made absolutely no sense to him. But he got a kick out of imagining the reactions of her team.

"Well," he said to himself, "This stuff works wonders."

"Are you going to kill me?" JJ asked.

"Yes. But not right now." He figured there as no need to lie to her. "I still want to here about Agent Hotchner and Agent Rossi."

"Agent Rossi is an excellent profiler. One of the best in the world. There isn't anyone who was more qualified or perfect for taking Gideon's place. He's the reason I became an FBI agent." She stated. "And on a more personal level, because I know that if I don't just say it, you'll ask me, he is the most Italian man I have ever met. He loves the food and can cook. And If it's not Italian take out, he prefers Chinese. I only know that because the team orders out all of time.

"And agent Hotchner?" The killer finally asked.

This was the last one. The last person he was going to ask about. JJ knew that her time was running out and she really had to delay. And she knew that in order to buy herself and the team time, she had to go all out for Hotch.

"Agent Hotchner. Hotch is what we call him. There's not much I can really say about him. He's about as straight as they come. He's a great cop. He is my mentor. He has the cutest kid I've ever seen. Except for my son. Jack he's five too. Him and his wife had him around the time that I came to work with him. _With _him. Contrary to popular belief, I don't work for Hotch. I work for the media department."

JJ laughed. "Another thing I resent." She stopped for a minute.

"It seems like you hold Agent Hotchner in high esteem. Higher then the others."

"He's my boss. A top lawyer turned agent. He was in a position to be one of the best agents in this generation."

"Was?"

"Yep was. Then he pissed off the boss. Now she black listed him and the entire team."

"It's got to be then just work that makes you like him."

"He managed to juggle his job, his wife, and his kid. Granted the wife thing didn't turn out great. But other then that…" She trailed off.

She felt that it was getting easier and easier to resist the urge to tell the truth. But she realized she didn't want to. She knew that there was a great possibility that she was going to die. That they wouldn't be able to find her fast enough. And she might as well say everything.

She turned to look at her captor. "Your going to kill me." He nodded. "Can I tell the team something? This is a live feed. I just need to make sure of something."

He looked skeptical. But he decided he like the young agent. He shrugged and replied, "Fine."

JJ turned to the camera. And smiled. "Well… I first want to make sure you take care of Henry. Please, whoever it is that's watching. Please make sure that he will be ok. And I really hope that what I said. Won't change your feelings on me. I love you guys and it's been a honor working with all of you. Tell my family I love them."

"You can do it yourself." A voice at the door calmly stated, but there was an edge in his voice.

JJ snapped her head up and felt relief followed by fear at the sight of Hotch pointing a gun at the killer.

"Ah Agent Hotchner. Well this wasn't planned." The killer mumbled. Then like lightning jumped behind JJ and held his previously concealed gun to her head.

"It's over Jeffery. Let her go." Hotch commanded.

Such a common name. JJ noted. For a man who killed 4 women, it was such a common name.

"Hmm. How about You put the gun down, or I'll blow her head off. Now Agent Hotchner, I really like Agent Jareau and I don't really want to kill her. But I will if I have to." He said pushing the gun to her head harder.

"How you doing, JJ?" Hotch asked, never taking his eyes off of the killer, now know as Jeffery.

"I have a gun to my head. I have more drugs in me then a drugstore has on it's shelf. I am being forced to tell the truth and I have violated half the team by telling their secrets to a psychopath. So I'm not great." She replied. The tears in her eyes were starting to build up.

"None of us blame you. We saw you put up a fight. Well up in till the end. But we're not mad." Hotch tried to reassure her.

"As heart warming as this is, I'm not going to ask again Agent Hotchner. The ball's in your court. Drop the gun or lose your girl." Jeffery was beginning to get a bit anxious.

"There is no way your going to get out of this. SWAT is surrounding the place. Your done."

"You took to long." Jeffery said as he tried to pull the trigger.

But he wasn't fast enough. Hotch pulled the trigger three times and Jeffery was on the floor. That's what made JJ lose it. She started crying. Hotch rushed over too her and quickly untied her and pulled her up. But not for long before JJ collapsed in his arms sobbing.

"It's ok. Your ok. Everyone's ok." He repeated over and over. Until she eventually snapped.

"No everything is not ok! I basically told Emily and Rossi that I wished they had never come! I told that psychopath that Derek was… you know! Then I told him that Reid had a… you know problem! And I told him about your marriage issues and-" She ranted half sobbing.

"JJ shut up." Hotch commanded. "You were drugged and tied to a chair being commanded by a serial killer to answer questions. You did what was right. You talked and you gave us enough time to find you. Which wasn't east by the way. Garcia wouldn't stop crying."

"She was crying?" JJ smiled a watery smile.

"Everyone was." He smiled. "Come on we need to get you checked out and the body taken away."

Hotch helped JJ up and she shakily walked a few steps before falling. Luckily Hotch caught her.

"Did I mention that I am so high on whatever drugs these are that apparently I can't stand?" She chuckled.

Hotch picked her up and carried her out the door. He calmly carried her up the stairs and through a hall.

"Where am I?" JJ had been unconscious so she didn't know where the man had taken her.

"Abandon hospital. Closed over 20 years ago."

"Does it ever get more original? I mean do serial killers have no originality?" She laughed. He laughed with her.

They were silent as he walked past another hall. "Did you mean what you said?" Hotch asked. "That I was your mentor?" He clarified at her confused look.

"Of course. I thought you already knew that." She said surprised.

"And you resent me?" He asked with raised eyes.

She looked away. "Yes. I mean No… Well… Damn." She was struggling to get it all out. "It's not you I resent. Just…"

"Jaje, you said I resent working with Hotch. With Hotch, you made very clear."

"No I resent that people think I work _for_ you not _with _you. Hell even you think that." The truth serum was obviously still in affect. "Can you not ask me any more questions that you don't want to know the answers to until the drugs wear off?"

"Fine. And Jaje?"

"Yeah." She sighed.

"I'm really glad you weren't shot." He said so serious that she had to laugh.

"Me too."

They finally reached the opening doors and Hotch walked them through. SWAT immediately took over and took JJ to an ambulance. She didn't hear any of the doctors questions because she was too busy staring out at the relieved faces of her team.


End file.
